


Met In Heaven

by BabyMakingFest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMakingFest/pseuds/BabyMakingFest
Summary: Baekhyun is a famous Youtuber that married Chanyeol, a well-known chef in the country. Being married for 2 years, Baekhyun feels pressured when they still got no child. However, he got Chanyeol on his side to give him what he wants.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: #𝓑𝓪𝓫𝔂𝕄𝕒𝕜𝕚𝕟𝕘𝕱𝖊𝖘𝖙𝟐𝟎𝟐𝟎





	Met In Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Code : BMF061/2020  
> Pairing : Baekhyun/Chanyeol  
> Carrier : Baekhyun  
> Pregnancy : Pre/during pregnancy  
> Babies : Any of the two (Only one or More than one)  
> Prompt : Pregnant Baekhyun is a famous youtuber who loves to share his adventure in cooking and trying all the trending recipes to his subscribers. Well, of course, with the help from his husband, Chanyeol, the well-known chef who always appears to be whipped towards his small husband.
> 
> ***For preference Baekhyun being called as Darl while Chanyeol as Baby
> 
> This is my first time joining this fest and i hope you guys have a good read!

"Hope you guys try this recipe too! Don't forget to give this video a thumbs up and share with your friends~ See you next time" Baekhyun says,waving his hand to the camera.Chanyeol,behind the camera also waves slowly to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turned off the recording button.He then turned around,and crossed his arms.Chanyeol tilted his head,wondering why his hubby pouted his mouth like a little chick.

"You are disturbing me just now" Baekhyun pouts.

"I did that?" Chanyeol put his finger on his head,thinking.

"You keep stealing the cream I made!!" Baekhyun stomps his feet on the floor.Chanyeol grins,reaching his arms to the smaller one.

"I just wanna taste it and the cream is good!The creampuff also looks wonderful just like you" Chanyeol pinches Baekhyun’s mochi cheeks.

"No!You told me before that we cannot play with the food.It’s rude" 

"But I just wanna play with you.I miss you.It has been a while since we spend time together" 

Baekhyun looked at his tall husband.Chanyeol is a famous chef in Heaven Restaurant, one of the 5 stars restaurants in this country.He is a busy man as he needs to go to Japan for a culinary conference.Baekhyun couldn’t help but agree with his husband’s words.

"Fine.But don’t do it again okay? You know I'm serious when I’m recording right?" Baekhyun says,caressing Chanyeol’s face as the taller pout after being scolded.

Baekhyun brings all the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

"Yeollie,what do you want for dinner?" Baekhyun shouts.

Suddenly,he can feel warmth over his waist.

“You”

“Yeollie,serious please.You haven't eaten anything since afternoon.Faster,let me cook for you?”

Suddenly,Baekhyun feels himself slightly lifted on air.

"KYAA Yeollie!Bring me down" Baekhyun squeals.

Chanyeol places Baekhyun down on the countertop.Chanyeol takes a look at his husband.

"What are you…" Baekhyun's words get cut when Chanyeol kisses him hard.Baekhyun sighs but lets his mouth open,letting Chanyeol inside him.

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol away,catching his breath.

"Hey,don’t eat me," Baekhyun whines,biting his lips.

'Ahh I'm going crazy.' Chanyeol says to himself. He's holding himself along the recording looking at Baekhyun trying to bake creampuff.Baekhyun looks so freaking cute back then but he just keeps down himself as it's Baekhyun's channel.

"I told you I want you.But you ignored me " Chanyeol places a kiss on Baekhyun's neck,making the latter flinch.

"C-chanyeol.." Baekhyun closes his eyes,trying to calm himself.His mind is full of wild imagination as both of them are alone in the kitchen.

"Hmm" Chanyeol licks and kisses Baekhyun's skin,Baekhyun tilts his neck,giving Chanyeol more space.

"W-wait,b-baby!Ahh" Baekhyun screams, as Chanyeol leaves his mark on Baekhyun's neck.

"What?" Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun with his naughty eyes.

"W-we can't...do this…" 

"Why? I’m hungry...you don't want to feed me??" Chanyeol pouts.

“B-but..this not …”

Chanyeol slowly button down his shirt , revealing his broad chest.

Baekhyun swears that Chanyeol looks super hot right now.Chanyeol's broad chest with his buff arms makes Baekhyun melt like ice cream;but Chanyeol is tired right now.

Baekhyun brings Chanyeol for a kiss.Long and sweet.

“That’s your appetizer.Now please,let me cook for you.Your mom will be mad at me if she knows his favourite son haven't eat for the whole day.Let me be a good husband,okay?”Baekhyun says,as he slowly retreats himself from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol slowly nods,showing his deep dimple to Baekhyun.

“Okay,darl” 

Baekhyun take out two slice of chicken breast that he bought last night.He then seasons the chicken with some salt and pepper.He also prepare the flour,panko crumbs and eggs in separate bowl.Chanyeol just place his chin over on his hand,staring at Baekhyun as he busy cooking dinner for him.

This year will mark as the second year of their marriage.Chanyeol still remembers the day they met,how Baekhyun asked him to be his boyfriend.All of the memories are still fresh in his mind.

Baekhyun took out the chicken from the frying oil as it turned golden.He poured the homemade sauce that Chanyeol taught him how to make before.

“Sorry,It took longer than I expected.Here.Ehh,wait,”Baekhyun says,going back to the kitchen to take the cutlery for Chanyeol meanwhile Chanyeol waits for him patiently.

“Let’s eat”

Chanyeol nods.

Chanyeol cuts the chicken into bite pieces and gives the plate in front of Baekhyun.

“Yeollie…”

“Even though I’m hungry,I still need to take care of my husband, right?I also want to be a good husband.”

After they finished their dinner, Chanyeol brought the dirty dishes to the sink.

Baekhyun takes a sip of water while watching his tall husband from behind.Baekhyun chuckles as Chanyeol looks a little too big for their small kitchen.

"Are you finished?" Baekhyun asks.

"Eung"Chanyeol replies,wiping his wet hands with the kitchen towel.

"So can I get my dessert now?" 

"Dessert?I'm not sure if we have any cakes or pudding," Baekhyun says,checking the fridge.

Chanyeol facepalming himself;Baekhyun...please 

"Oho!We got strawberry cheesecake ice cream!!" Baekhyun excitedly brings out the tub and scoops it out for Chanyeol.

"Here,your ice cream" 

Chanyeol crossed his arms,staring at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun takes a spoonful of the ice cream and pushes them inside his mouth.

"Chanyeol,eat your ice cream!It melt

…...uhmmm!!" 

Baekhyun's words being cut as Chanyeol pulls him into a kiss.

"Yummy"

Chanyeol licks his lip as he pulls away from Baekhyun that is totally reddened right now.Even though they are already an old married couple but Baekhyun still embarrassed when it comes to skinship.

Chanyeol slowly unbuttoned Baekhyun's shirt,making the latter blushed.

  
  


"Yeollie...eat...your ice cream" 

Chanyeol then pours the Ice cream on Baekhyun's neck,making the ice cream melt all over his body.

"I'm eating it right now" Chanyeol starts to lick Baekhyun's neck,place a short kiss on the crook.

Baekhyun's mind turns blank as Chanyeol starts to move around.

"Damn it!" 

And their delightful night just began.

************

Chanyeol open his eyes,feeling a warm breath on his bare chest.There's Baekhyun sleeping soundly.Chanyeol stare at his husband beautiful face,mesmerized it.Even they already together for 2 years,Chanyeol still cannot believe that he is married to Baekhyun.The past memory come through his mind like a movie.

*flash back* 

"Erm..Chanyeol,Kyungsoo.There is a customer that wants to meet the head chef." 

"For what?" 

"He says it's urgent."

"Let me go look for him.Mina, look out at the station for a while, " Kyungsoo says, as Chanyeol is busy handling the saute station.

"Yes Chef!" 

Heaven Restaurant is a place that he and Chanyeol worked hard to build.It stands for the it's name,their restaurant becoming famous with their heavenly tasty food and marvelous customer service.

Kyungsoo follows Sehun,the floor manager today.Sehun brings him to a brunette petite guy that is sitting alone,eating his spaghetti.

"Sir,here is the head chef," Sehun says,Kyungsoo bows down on his side.

"Hi,I'm Chef Do Kyungsoo.Is there anything that I can help you with?" Kyungsoo smiles

"Hi...I'm sorry but i don't want this chef.I want the other one.The taller one" 

"Excuse me??" Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows

"Errr..sir.I'm sorry but another chef is busy preparing the food right now.So here is Chef Do to help you" Sehun says,hope the man is not poking the angry Kyungsoo again.

"But I don't want him.I want the taller one.I have something to ask….I saw him yesterday from that clear window" the guy pointed at the clear window where Mina stands.

Kyungsoo sighs,

"Ok sir.I'm sorry but you're wasting my time here.So,you really want to meet him?"Kyungsoo asks

"Do i look like I'm joking right now?" 

"Ok,fine.I give you two option.Either you get out of this restaurant right now or..." 

"Wait...hyung" Sehun says,but he being blocked with Kyungsoo back

"Or what?" 

"Or you can wait here…..until our shift is done for today.Is it clear for you?" Kyungsoo crossed his arms.

"Fine I'll wait " 

***********

"I swear to God, we need to remove that see-through window," Kyungsoo shouts as soon as he enters the kitchen,throwing his chef hat away.Chanyeol raises his eyebrows,hands busy cooking at the saute station.

"Jae,can you finish this?Don't forget the garnish okay" Chanyeol says,wipes his hand with his towel 

"Yes Chef" 

Chanyeol walked to Kyungsoo, still furious.

"Hey,what's wrong?Is the customer okay?Did he need anything? Any allergic reactions? " 

"Shut Up Yeol.He don't want anything.He want to see you.That little squirrel.Arghhh" Kyungsoo still fuming in anger 

"Hey...take a breath.He wants to see me?"

"Yes,he said he saw you yesterday from the clear window at the noodle station." 

Chanyeol frowns,he then walk towards the noodle station,looking at the clear window.He can see the customers enjoying their meal very well until he met a pair of sparkles eyes.the brunette look at him with a big smile.Chanyeol then retreat his way to Kyungsoo.

"Okay,he's cute" 

Kyungsoo glares at him.

"I told him you will see him at the end of our shift.So go to work your ass right now,Park Chanyeol"

"Yes Chef" Chanyeol replies loudly.

*******

Baekhyun looked at the clock on the wall.It almost midnight.He yawned.No he needed to meet the chef.He must.The chef,the one that makes Baekhyun's heart flutter every time he watches the taller cooking in the kitchen. It's love at first sight.Baekhyun placed his head on the table,looking at the waiter that was busy cleaning the table next to him.

"Hello sir?You can't sleep here." 

Baekhyun turns his head.He suddenly doesn't feel sleepy anymore as the person he is waiting for is here.

"I'm not.I am waiting for you" 

"Ohh I'm sorry.Got some work to finish inside the kitchen.What can I help you?" Chanyeol curiously asks

"Can I have your number?" 

"W-what?" 

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, and I stand here for asking your phone number" 

Chanyeol stunned,but his hand automatically lend his phone to Baekhyun.Quickly Baekhyun insert his number on the keypad.He then dialed it.He smiles as Chanyeol's number appear on his screen.He saves as " Giant Chef 😘" 

"Here your phone.I will message you later.Btw,your name is??"

"Park...Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol mumbles

"Ohhh Goodnight Park Chanyeol.Sweet dream" Baekhyun says before walking out from the restaurant.

And just like that Chanyeol and Baekhyun keep talking together until Chanyeol asks Baekhyun to be his boyfriend.After one year, he finally asks Baekhyun for a marriage and here they are.Happily married couple for 2 years.

*end of flashback* 

Chanyeol returns to reality as Baekhyun nuzzling his face closer to Chanyeol's neck.Chanyeol giggles.He might be too rough last night as Baekhyun still not waking up.Chanyeol caress Baekhyun's hair and give a soft kiss on Baekhyun's forehead.He then rubs his thumb over Baekhyun's small lips and lean for a kiss

Baekhyun moans,as Chanyeol kiss him slow but deep

"Morning baby"

"Morning darl" 

"Are you okay,did I "overcook" last night..aghhh" Chanyeol asks,before he get a hit by Baekhyun 

"Euww,why you playing dirty words in the morning.I don't like it" Baekhyun whines

"Well,It's been a while we doing it raw..so i get worried….aghhh...hey stop hurting me" Chanyeol says,as he being pinched by Baekhyun

“I told you to stop playing dirty words right?!If you say another word,I will kick you from the bed”Baekhyun giving his deadly stares..

Chanyeol laughs as his husband looks like an angry chihuahua right now.

“Okay,I’m sorry.I will go to bath right now” Chanyeol says,placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

******

“Darl,hey...I prepare a warm bath for you.Wake up” Chanyeol’s voice comes through Baekhyun’s ear.But,Baekhyun feels so lazy and sore to get up.

“Darl….”

Baekhyun gets up,annoyed as he doesn't like people disturbing his sleep.

“Go clean yourself.I will make you breakfast “ Chanyeol says,place a soft peck on Baekhyun’s lip.

Baekhyun drag his legs to bathroom,see the warm filled bathtub with his favourite fragrance,strawberry.He smiles;Chanyeol is the best indeed.Chanyeol is a great man and husband for Baekhyun.He always support Baekhyun even he got busy with his own schedule but he never miss to give Baekhyun attention that Baekhyun need.After Baekhyun finished bath,he go outside with a towel on top of his head.His stomach growling as he can smells a delicious scent from the kitchen.

“Wahhhh Mushroom Soup” Baekhyun excitedly sat on the table,grabbed the spoon.But he got blocked by Chanyeol.He then pouts turned his head to the taller.

“Let me dry your hair first.You will get sick “

Baekhyun smiles,shoving his head to Chanyeol.Chanyeol just giggles with his small husband acts.

“Are you going to the restaurant today?” Chanyeol asks,placing the towel on the side,to fix Baekhyun’s hair well.

“Nope,I will edit the video at home.”Baekhyun replies,take a spoonful of the soup.

“Okay see you later then.Call me if you need me” Chanyeol says,place a kiss on Baekhyun’s mochi cheeks.

***

Baekhyun fix his glasses,hand busy editing the video he shoot last night.He will update as soon he finish editing .After 3 hours, Baekhyun is stretching himself.He take a sip of iced americano while checking if there’s anything mistake.Baekhyun is a Youtuber for 5 years and he already 300 million subscribers on his channel,KyoongCook.He starts just for fun but when he got noticed,he decided to give his full commitment on it.Plus,Baekhyun really love to do the editing,shooting.It makes himself full with happiness.He then upload the video with a big smile.

His eyes move to one interview video.”QnA with a famous and handsome chef,Chef Park Chanyeol.”

Baekhyun press the video.A small grin shows as soon he see Chanyeol on the screen.He always amazed with Chanyeol handsome face.Like,look at that big eyes,that lips,his big ears and his kissable cheeks.Baekhyun then continue to listen further to the interview 

_ Q : We have been informed that you have already married for 2 years.Do you have any plan to get a child ? _

_ A: Yeah, we been married for 2 years.For that question,we still trying our best.If there’s any will,maybe we will get a child.If not,it’s okay.Maybe it’s not the right time.Plus,I think i still have a lot things to do with my husband.I still need to be pampered by him. _

_ The interviewer : Ohhh still in the honeymoon phase,did ya? Haha let’s move to the next question. _

Baekhyun stunned by Chanyeol’s answer;Did he want a child?

They talked about this during their early marriage.Chanyeol told him that he don't want to force Baekhyun about the child stuff and they just can follow the flow.But,it’s been 2 years.They try many times but still,Baekhyun did not get pregnant,They already check for their body condition.Both of them is healthy.

“Darl,it’s okay.We try again okay” 

Chanyeol’s words from the past lingering around Baekhyun’s mind.

What if Chanyeol fell out of love with him.What if Chanyeol cheated on him because he cant get pregnant? 

All the what if starts to hit Baekhyun’s mind.He needs to do something.

***********

“Is this all stuff you needed?”Chanyeol asks as he puts all the plastic bags on the table.

“Yep…”

“Are you making bread?”

Baekhyun looking at Chanyeol with his sparkling eyes 

“Baby ,how did you know?” Baekhyun jumps to Chanyeol as he got excited

“I'm just guessing as you bought a lot of eggs and flour?” Chanyeol replies,patting Baekhyun’s back

“Correct!.I'm going to do cloud bread!”

“A what bread?”

“A cloud bread!! It’s a trend on TikTok right now!!” 

“Ohhh okay.You need to do it for me later okay”

Baekhyun frowns,Looking up at the taller

“What do you mean later?”

“ohh...I forgot to tell you that I need to go to Jeju for 13 days as a guest for the cooking show”

Baekhyun gets up

“Why do they need you there? Why must you? Why Kyungsoo never goes??’ Baekhyun whines

“Darl….they invite me.You know how Kyungsoo acts in front of strangers right? He will scare everyone off”

“But you promise to spend time with me” Baekhyun pouts.

“It’s just for 13 days.After that let’s go on vacation okay? I already talked to Kyungsoo.”

“Really?Where are we going?” 

“Anywhere,you have 13 days to decide~” Chanyeol says,hope Baekhyun is okay with it.Chanyeol knows that his time with Baekhyun is so limited.So he asks Kyungsoo for a special holiday for him and Baekhyun.

*******

Chanyeol is looking at Baekhyun, busy preparing the ingredients that he needs in front of him.

“Baby,did I look okay?” 

“You're look beautiful,darl” Chanyeol says,make the smaller blushed.

“Can you press the button for me?” 

Chanyeol nods and walks towards the camera and presses the button as Baekhyun instructed.

He then took a seat behind the camera as always,looking at his husband.

“Hi guys,Welcome back to my channel!! So here today I would like to do a trending food that you guys keep asking me to do!! The cloud bread.So the ingredients that you need are 3 eggs but we only use the egg white,sugar,food coloring which i choose yellow because i love yellow~ and cornstarch!!.That’s all..Hmmm i'm curious about the taste but whatever let’s start!! “

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun struggling to whip the egg whites.He releases a silent laugh.He loves to watch Baekhyun furrow his eyebrow as he focuses on his work.He makes Chanyeol want to kiss him.

*ding* 

“Aha, lets see the result!!Wahhhh the colour is is so eyecatching.It’s look quite nice.Let me taste” Baekhyun says as he take out the cloud bread from the oven.He the slowly take a bite of the bread

“Auch,hot”

Chanyeol stands up from his chair but Baekhyun smiles,mumbling “I’m okay” to him.

Baekhyun then tilts his head in confusion.He then takes another bite.

“Urmm I don't know what is supposed to taste but it is quite tasteless….but it’s edible Hahaha So, I hope you guys try this recipe too! Don't forget to give this video thumbs up and share with your friends~ See you next time.” Baekhyun waved to the camera.Chanyeol then moved towards the camera and pressed the button to stop recording.

“It’s really tasteless?” Chanyeol asks

“Here,try taste it” Baekhyun feeds some of the bread to Chanyeol

Chanyeol then tilts his head.

“Hmmm maybe you can put more sugar on it?Maybe eat with some jam to get the better taste?” Chanyeol suggests

“Hmmm I should put it in the comments later”

“Are you going now?” Baekhyun adds,wrapping his arms over Chanyeol waist

“Yeahh...Kyungsoo already downstairs.He will send me to the airport”

“Hmmm text me later okay” Baekhyun pouts 

Chanyeol smiles,lean towards and give Baekhyun along kiss

“I will,take care okay?” 

“ You too!!” 

********

“Are you still thinking about that?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun that still pout,head on the table.

“What if he really wants a baby?What if he…. Find someone else…..or should I get anyone to be our surrogate?” Baekhyun rumbles out 

Kyungsoo then went closer to Baekhyun,pushed Baekhyun’s mochi cheeks together with his small hands.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU.CALM DOWN!!” 

Baekhyun blinks his eyes,surprised with Kyungsoo scolding.

“Chanyeol is not like that okay.He don’t want anyone else except you.You will have your own baby.Trust me.Be patient.Sometimes,miracles come quite late but it is not impossible.” Kyungsoo says

Baekhyun then pouts;Kyungsoo is right but…..he just worried.Anything can happen.

“What will you do in your next video?” Kyungsoo try to change the topic 

“Oh,I will try some recipes how to drink soju differently/”

“Soju?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow.

“Yep..that’s why I come here...Can I bring some soju back hehehe” Baekhyun giggles to Kyungsoo that glaring him down.

********

Baekhyun sighs,he not in mood to record but….he need to.He then prepare 5 bottle of soju and some other things as written in the recommendation recipes.He the place the camera at usual position.Today,he need to do by himself as Chanyeol still at Jeju.He then press record button and change himself to be a cheerful Baekhyun.

“Hi guys,welcome back to my channel.How’s your life going?Bad? *Baekhyun pouts* Me too.So,to boost ourselves back, I will do something new to release our stress!! Tada~ 

*Baekhyun showing the stuffs in front of him*

“So people ask me to try some way to enjoy Soju differently.It's easy to do,so you guys should buy the stuff as soon as you see this video okay?!! So first we will try Soju plus apple cider!! So you need to add two shots of soju with 250 ml apple cider.Don’t forget the ice cubes~ Then put some fruits that you love,as for me I put some apple cuts in it.Ok let we try….

Baekhyun take a sip of it.He then frowns

“Uwaaa that's…..weirdly tasty….ummm the ending taste is delicious tho.Let me try it again..hmmm it’s good “ Baekhyun exclaims with his eyes.

Baekhyun then tries with some other ingredients such as lemon,yoghurt drink and also Melon popsicle.Baekhyun starts to feel drunk for a little but he just needs to finish the video.

“Hmmm so my favourite one is Melona-Ju.It’s really delicious and refreshing.Just put 2 shots of soju,Melona Popsicle and Sprite!!I think my stress just blew away with this drinks...hehe.Hmmm I think I gonna stop this video here before I get worse haha .You understand right?So please comment below your favourite choice! I hope you guys try this recipe too! Don't forget to give this video thumbs up and share with your friends~ See you next time” 

Baekhyun then places his head on table.He is such a light drinker but he chooses to do this as he feels he needs to drink.His head is full with the baby stuff.He finishes his last bottle of soju before he blankly sleeps on the countertop.

*******

*ding*

Chanyeol carefully gets into the house as he wants to surprise Baekhyun.He got to leave early as his task is already done.He also brings some gifts from Jeju for Baekhyun.

"Baby?" Chanyeol walks into the kitchen, looking at Baekhyun sleeping on the chair with the soju bottles in front of him.There's a camera in front of him too.

'Did he record something with soju?'

"Baby….heyyy..why are you sleeping here. Let's sleep on bed" 

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly,turns his head to the voice that he is waiting for.

"Yeollie…." Baekhyun hug Chanyeol 

"Hmm??" 

"Yeollie…"

"Yes baby?? What is it….mhmmm" Chanyeol stops as his lips are already being snatched by Baekhyun.Baekhyun inserts his tongue,twisted it together with Chanyeol's.

"B-baekhyun.." Chanyeol flustered as Baekhyun was grinding over him;why was I the one that got surprised?

"I want you.."

*** ****

Chanyeol dumbfounded as he was already on bed,with Baekhyun on the top,stripping off his pyjamas

"Heyy Baek, you're wasted.We shouldn't do…"

"You..don't want to do it??" Baekhyun pouts

"No..I mean...I'm fine but I don't think you're fine" Chanyeol says

"Nope,I'm totally fine.So shhhh,let me do it"

"Do what??"

Chanyeol widened his eyes,as Baekhyun took Chanyeol's and aligned it with his hole.

"Baek..hold for a sec...let me take…." Chanyeol says,fetch a condom from the bedside table.

But Baekhyun pushed away Chanyeol’s hand.

“I don’t want.I want it raw today...Please “overcooked” me...” Baekhyun says 

Chanyeol gasped;What the heck just happened?Where is his pure Baekhyun?? 

Baekhyun holds Chanyeol’s length and pushes into his rim,tears brimming on his eyes.

“Baby..”

Chanyeol grunts as Baekhyun pushed down himself,taking a whole of Chanyeol's length by himself

"It's deep inside me….ahhh"

"Baek.."

"Shhh...let me do…" Baekhyun says,once again pushing himself down.

Chanyeol cannot hold it anymore with such pleasant sight Baekhyun showed him,he then pushed Baekhyun down and started thrusting his hip hard.

“Yeollie..Yeollie..Too...fast AHHH” 

“I’m not gonna go slower,darl”

wIth that Baekhyun knew that their wild night had just begun.

************

Baekhyun opens his eyes slowly.His head feels like going to burst.He then slowly,gaining his right mind back but he flinches as something poking him.He widened his eyes as he finally realized what is happening.The memory from last night came through his mind.

“What the...Oh my god Baekhyun...How...What...ARGHHH” Baekhyun embarrassed with his own sudden behaviour.

‘And why is he still inside me.Did we fall asleep right after?’ 

Baekhyun grunts as Chanyeol pulls him closer.

“B-baby...Yeollie…”

“Hmmm” Chanyeol nuzzles his nose on Baekhyun’s neck.

“i-...when you arrive?”

“Last night..” Chanyeol replies,followed with a soft grind on his hip

“Y-yeollie...don’t….do that”

“Why?....you the one that says to overcook you” Chanyeol replies,slowly open his big eyes.

“I--I said that?”

“Eung,you really someone else when you are drunk.I love that..” Chanyeol says,smelling Baekhyun scent.

“You must be tired...let me prepare your breakfast…”Baekhyun says,trying to keep himself straight,even though his inside clenching around Chanyeol’s length.

“Can I have you instead?”

“AAAA Park Chanyeol!”

*************

As Chanyeol promised,both of them having their private time together after keeping busy with their own work.Baekhyun chose to go to firecamp at the picnic area near their house area as he knows Chanyeol loves camping.

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand and places a soft kiss on it.Baekhyun tilts his head,staring at his husband.

“Why are you keep kissing my hand? I need to prepare for our barbeque” Baekhyun says,

“You can prepare while holding my hand.I want to kiss your hand” 

“Baby,I need my hand” Baekhyun laughs.Chanyeol pouts,eyes on the ground.

“Let me finish it quickly,then we can eat.After that….you can kiss me as long as you want”

“As long as I want?” 

“Yes,as long as you want” 

Chanyeol smiles and moves his body to take the radio in their tent.

“Annyeonghaseyo uncle ,sorry for disturbing” 

Chanyeol turns to the voice,showing a small boy looking up at him

“Oh annyeong! May I help you?” Chanyeol squats himself down to talk to the boy.

“M-my mom asks if uncle has a fire starter?Mom forgot to bring….Can we borrow it,if you have it?” the small boy explains,pointing at his mom.

Chanyeol smiles,ruffles boy’s hair softly 

“Of course you can,wait a moment” Chanyeol reply,walks toward Baekhyun 

“What that cute boy want?”Baekhyun asks

“Ohh,they want to borrow our fire starter.You need to hear that boy’s voice.It’s so cute.” Chanyeol says,take the fire starter and walk back to the boy.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol smiling and giggling with the boy.Baekhyun suddenly feels gloom down.He cannot give that happiness to Chanyeol.Imagine how happy is Chanyeol if they have their little one.

*******

“Darl,are you okay?” 

Baekhyun that busy unboxing his parcel just nods.He has a promise to do an IG live with his followers.He decided to try foods that he receives from the kind followers that keep sending him food to try.

“Darl?” 

Baekhyun looks up to Chanyeol that frown his eyebrows

“Im fine.Did I look like I’m in trouble?” Baekhyun asks

“I don't mean like that.It seems like something troubling you since we went to camping last week?Is there anything you want to share?” 

Baekhyun bites his lip.These days,he keeps thinking about getting a surrogate for them.But he knows that Chanyeol will oppose it.

“Nothing.I'm just busy thinking about what I should do in my channel live.”

“Ohhh your anniversary,right?”

“Yup,I'm gonna try these foods that my followers give.”

“Okay then.Look carefully for the ingredients okay? I want to go out for awhile”Chanyeol says.He wants to buy Baekhyun’s favourite strawberry cheesecake.Hopes it will brighten up Baekhyun’s mood.

“Okay,be careful too,” Baekhyun says, place a kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek.

*******

“Hi guys!So as promised, I will do an unboxing session with you guys!First of all thank you to those who give me the foods to try also to those that give me this cute corgi bed lamp,thank you!!

Okay,let us start with the first box!”

Baekhyun continues to unboxing the parcel he receives from his followers.He also sometimes interact with the fans thru comments

“Ohh BabyBae-shi says that she the one that give me this pink box.Oho lets we see what’s inside!” Baekhyun says excitedly,open up the box

“Leek-flavoured cereal?You want me to try this? Oh my god,LOOK AT THE COLOR!” Baekhyun exclaims.

He then picks one to try.He scrunch his nose.

“The smells are so leeky.Let me try with milk.Maybe the taste will become better?” Baekhyun says,reaching out milk from his fridge.

He then pours some of the greenish cereal and milk into the bowl.He grabs a spoon and eats it.

“Wahh...it feels delicious for a second then when the finishing taste hit you wahhh...it feels amazingly weird taste.I don't know how to explain it.But if you like to eat leek,maybe you can try it.”

Suddenly,Baekhyun feels like he slowly becomes dizzy.He shakes his head for quite some time.He then reads some comments that are asking for him.

“I’m okay..I just feel kind of dizzy.Maybe I feel too shocked with the taste..HAHA” Baekhyun replies.However,the dizziness become more worse,until he need to hold himself on the counter top 

<the comments>

<whiteradish;Is he okay? I think he will fall”>

<wintermelon : baekhyun-shi,go eat something else>

<melonred; is there anyone can help him?”

Baekhyun cannot handle anymore,his world suddenly turns black.Baekhyun falls down on the floor 

<whiteradish;OMG, HE FAINTED!!!>

<yellowpetals:do we need to call 911>

The comments box becomes more chaotic.

*ding*

Chanyeol enters the house,hiding Baekhyun’s cake on his back.Chanyeol slowly walk as he know that Baekhyun might be busy doing his Live.But he become dumbfounded as he can’t see Baekhyun in the kitchen.He then walk into the kitchen,looking for his husband.He then see Baekhyun’s phone placed on the countertop.

‘Where is he?’

Chanyeol walks further until he sees Baekhyun lying down on the floor.

“Baekhyun! Darl!Darl…!!” Chanyeol tried to wake up Baekhyun.He then carried Baekhyun up and ran all his heart out to the hospital.

**********

Baekhyun opens his eyes.The white ceiling and the blue curtains feels strange to him.

“Darl?Are you awake?” 

Baekhyun slowly gets up,looking at Chanyeol that looks so pale.

“Why do you look so pale?”Am I in the hospital?”

Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s hand,leans his head onto it.

“For goodness sake,Baekhyun...Please don’t do it again like this.i feel like my heart stopped when I saw you lying like that”

“me?I fainted?” Baekhyun asks

“Yeah,you didn't remember?”

Baekhyun then mesmerized what happened.

“Ohh, I'm doing live just now.Then I go eat the leek flavoured cereal then i become dizzy then suddenly I'm here” 

Chanyeol sighs.

“Ohh you awake already?” 

Chanyeol gets up and greets the doctor in that coming inside Baekhyun’s room

“How’s you feeling.Oh I forgot to introduce myself,I’m Dr Kim Junmyeon,your doctor incharge”

“I still feel slightly dizzy..but other than that i'm fine?Am I having anything serious that makes me suddenly faint,doc? ”Baekhyun ask

Junmyeon then smiles

“Well,dizziness is common symptom for a person that having their little one inside”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun look at eachother.

“Congratulations! You’re pregnant for 4 weeks!” Junmyeon says 

Baekhyun widens his eyes,tears starts to brimming on his eyes

“For real?Like,how?When?” Baekhyun asks again,eyes on Chanyeol

“Yes,for real.Aaaa about that maybe you should ask your partner.Mr Park,any things that ring the bells?” Junmyeon adds

“I-I don’t know...wait…” Chanyeol widens his eyes; Is it when ice cream thingy or….is it because of that soju??!!! Oh my god 

Chanyeol’s mind is chaotic thinking about it.He then feel a grip on his wrist.Baekhyun looking at him with teary eyes 

“Baby......we...we… did it” Baekhyun says,tears falling over his cheeks.

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun tight,slowly pats Baekhyun’s back.

“Yes,darl,we did it”.

*********

Baekhyun is not having any problems in his first trimester but the one having a problem is Chanyeol.

*Blurgh*

“Here” Baekhyun lends Chanyeol a clean towel.

“Do you want anything?You keep throwing up” Baekhyun worried.They already seek for help to Dr Junmyeon and Junmyeon says

“It calls morning sickness.In your case,your husband the one that having it.Seems like your husband love you so much”

“I’m fine.I will just eat the peach” Chanyeol says,as he only can eat fruit.He then takes one peach then continues to snuggle himself in bed.

Baekhyun feels worried with his husband so he seeks Kyungsoo’s help.

“Kyungsoo-ya,sorry for disturbing your weekend.But, I cannot think straight anymore.Chanyeol keep throwing up.Can you come cook something for him?” 

“Baekhyun,did you forget what happened before?” 

Baekhyun then reminds about what happened two days ago.He ask Kyungsoo to cook as Chanyeol so weak to cook for himself and he doesn't allow Baekhyun to cook for him.Kyungsoo as a good friend,he cook a rice soup for Chanyeol.However when Chanyeol ready to eat,he become nausea and he throw up at the moment.

“Why don't you cook for him?You always cook for him right?”

“Yeahh, it’s true.But,he doesnt allow me.Plus, I only can do simple meal.What if he loses more appetite when he sees my cooking?”

“Well,you can ask your fans?You are famous youtuber after all”

Baekhyun's eyes sparkle with Kyungsoo's suggestion.About Chanyeol permission,he can cook quietly when Chanyeol sleeps.

“Oho,Do Kyungsoo.You’re genius.I love you until the moon.Talk you later!”

Baekhyun then ends the call and walks towards their room.Seems like Chanyeol is sleeping quietly;Nice!

Baekhyun then swipe his phone and start doing live on his channel

“Ok guys,this is emergency!What should i cook for my husband.I know you guys waiting for him to reveal himself and he accidentally reveal himself...but I promise i will ask him to be in my video.Back to our mission!Come on,quickly comment and share the recipe what should i cook for my husband.”

After 45 min doing live,Baekhyun finally decided to choose curry noodle soup.

“Ok guys,today I will cook curry noodle soup.Thanks to the one that suggest me just now.Ok,gotta go now.I need to cook while my hubby is sleeping.Thank you so much.I will see you guys tomorrow too.So please help this desperate husband here.HAHAHAHA… okay bye~”

Baekhyun put away his phone and start to rummage his fridge,putting out all the ingredients need 

“Ok,let's start Baekhyun.Little one,help me cook for daddy too okay?!” Baekhyun says,patting his small bump.

************

Chanyeol wake up as he feel so hungry.He then look at the clock.It’s already 8 p.m.Is Baekhyun already eat?His small husband sometimes forget to eat as he busy doing his work.Chanyeol then get up slowly from the bed,rubbing his empty stomach.

“Aaaaaa don't do like this to me”

Chanyeol frowns his eyebrows;who is Baekhyun talking to?

Chanyeol fastened his moves to the kitchen,found that his husband is pouting over the counter top.

“Darl?What are you doing?” 

Baekhyun flinched,not expecting Chanyeol standing there.

“Ohh,you awake?I-I try to cook for you.I-I want to make you a soft boiled egg but I failed.” Baekhyun replies slowly as Chanyeol looks at him sharply.

“I told you that you don't need to cook for me,” Chanyeol sighs.He then takes his seat on the chair.

“But you are not having any food for the whole day.I cannot stop worrying.I cannot see my husband keep eating peaches for the whole day.Look at you!You almost turn to peach already!” Baekhyun adds

Chanyeol giggles with Baekhyun nonsense comments.

“What are you cooking for me?” Chanyeol asks,peeking inside the small pot.

“Haaa, let me serve my beloved baby here.Wait here!” Baekhyun says,excitedly.

“Darl,be careful.I’m not going anywhere.I’m here “ Chanyeol says,as Baekhyun look jumpy as cute puppy 

“Hehe.I’m too excited to make you try my first cooking without your guidance.Tada~Curry Noodle Soup Baekkie Style!!” Baekhyun place a hot bowl filled with delicious curry noodle soup in front of Chanyeol 

Baekhyun bites his lips,afraid that Chanyeol will become nauseated with the food.

“It looks good.Thanks for the food,” Chanyeol says,grab a spoon and taste the soup.

His eyes blinked fast as he had not had delicious food for so long. He then looked up at Baekhyun nervously waiting for his response.

“Darl,this..is so delicious.Can I have more if I finish this one?” 

Baekhyun hugs Chanyeol tight.He feels glad that finally Chanyeol can eat normally.

“Of course,you can eat as many as you want” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol head.

“But before that,you...sit down here.Eat together with me” Chanyeol says

“Haa okay.Let eat together!” 

‘Little one,seems like we success.Daddy loves it!’

**********

Chanyeol sprays his cologne over his body and fixes his hair well.It’s been a while since Chanyeol no longer having morning sickness.Baekhyun now in his second trimester.

“Darl,where is my watch?”

“Aaaa, maybe you put it on the side table?” Baekhyun shouts from the kitchen.

Chanyeol then looking carefully at the side table and found his watch.He then wear it and walking to kitchen for breakfast 

“What are you doing?” 

“Ohh i doing crunchy chicken strip wrap”

“With cereal?”Chanyeol asks,looking at the cereal box on the counter top.

“Well,you know.We got a lot of cereal in our house right now.So I don’t want to waste it.

After Baekhyun livestream become viral because of he faint eating the leek-flavoured cereal,the company send them a box of cereal as apologize gift.They will sponsor Baekhyun until Baekhyun deliver his baby.Chanyeol founds it’s funny but at least they got cereal stock for their house.

Chanyeol then looked at Baekhyun wearing a cute strawberry apron.His bump became bigger,making him look extraordinarily cute.

“Baby,can you check for the cookie inside the oven for me” Baekhyun asks

“Sure ,darl” Chanyeol says.

“Another 10 min to finish” 

“Can you take it out for me then,I need to finish this chicken wrap”

“Of course,”

“Thank you! “ Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a big smile.His hair is wet because of sweat.Chanyeol then takes a piece of tissue and wipes it down for Baekhyun.

“Wahhh, thank you Chanyeol.Doing lot of things in the morning makes me sweaty.”

“You know,I can just eat cereal with milk for breakfast.I'm fine with it.You look so tired right now and it’s only 8 am in the morning.” Chanyeol adds

“I’m not tired.It just feels quite hard to move with my body like this.Plus this little one keep moving inside.I think he has his own roller coaster to ride everyday” Baekhyun says,making Chanyeol laugh.

Chanyeol then lowered himself down and rub Baekhyun’s bump slowly.

“Hey little one! Why are you so playful?Don’t make papa tired okay?Take care of him for me okay?”  
  
  


***************

“Okay,are you ready for the gender reveal?” Junmyeon asks the couple in front of him.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun stare at each other for a while before nodding slowly to Junmyeon.

“Ok, let’s check it out!” Junmyeon apply the gel on Baekhyun’s bump and place the transducer on it

Baekhyun bites his lip,nervously waiting for Junmyeon.

“Baekhyun,relax okay.Your baby is healthy”

Chanyeol then places a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s head.He then mouthing “relax,darl” to Baekhyun.Baekhyun then nods.

Junmyeon then smiles,

“Okay, your baby is …..

“Is….” Baekhyun continues Junmyeon words 

“Baby girl!!!” Junmyeon raises his two arms happily.

“Girl???” Chanyeol widens his eyes, hands up ready to high five with Junmyeon.

“You don't like it if little one is a girl?” Baekhyun asks with frown as he feels offended by Chanyeol’s response.

“What do you mean,darl?Girl or boy, I love it.It will be a cute girl like you and soft like me.”

“But I hope she not a crybaby like me.That’s really challenging somehow” Chanyeol adds

“Mr Park,every baby will cry no matter what” Junmyeon adds,making them laugh together.

**********

“Baby, as we already know little one is a girl,can we go shopping for baby stuff?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol to smile widely.

“Sure,darl.”

“Anyway, do you have any suggestion for the name?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun

“Hmmh I dont have anything in mind right now.Maybe later? For now let’s call little one baby peach”

“Baby peach?” Chanyeol confused 

“Yeah,you eat a lot of peaches because of her.”

Chanyeol then laughs hysterically.

“Okay,that’s funny.But okay then,ya peachy inside there.Listen that! I'm really having a tough time because of you.So,stay healthy so we can play together,” Chanyeol placed his large warm hands over Baekhyun’s bump.

*******

They buy some baby stuff.They also check out baby couches,strollers and others.

“Are you Chef Park?” 

Chanyeol turns to the voice

There is a group of girls in school uniforms looking at him curiously.

“Yes, I am” 

“Wahhh, it’s true” one of them say

“???”

“You Baekhyun from KyoongCook right?” the girl in spectacles pointing at Baekhyun 

“Hehe, HI!” Baekhyun giggles 

“Uwaaa we are your fans!” 

“My fans?” Chanyeol asks in disbelief;since when I got fans?

“They must watching you in variety show before” Baekhyun says to Chanyeol

“Ohh,thank you for watching me?” Chanyeol replies,making Baekhyun laugh with Chanyeol awkward face

“Are you okay now? I’m truly worried when you fainted in your live before.Luckily Chef Park arrives home early” the girl says

“You know, my heart totally dropped when I saw him lying there” Chanyeol adds 

Baekhyun then snaps Chanyeol's shoulder,asking him not to explain about it.

“It’s okay, I’m fine.If I don’t faint that time,maybe we will don’t know about this small one” Baekhyun says, eyes on his bump.

“Awhh” the girls awed

“Chef Park, please join Baekhyun Oppa channel.We want to watch you guys cook together.”

“Haaaa, LIVE!” another girl adds

“Chef Park,do you want to collaborate with me?” Baekhyun asks

“I-I” Chanyeol stutters.The girls staring at him with their sparkling eyes also Baekhyun that giving him his puppy begging look 

“Fine,I will do it.But with one condition” Chanyeol says,

“What condition??” Baekhyun rolls his eyes up

“I'll tell you at home later” Chanyeol whispers to Baekhyun’s ear,making the latter flushed.

“Aaaa girls! We need to go now.See you later?” Baekhyun says 

“Ohh sure.Thank you too.Have a nice day Chef Park and Baekhyun Oppa!” The girls say in unison.

*********

They are on their way to the parking.But Baekhyun’s attention moves to this clothes shop.He then stops his step and keeps staring inside.

“Darl? Are you okay? Are you tired?” Chanyeol asks 

“That onesies...I want that” Baekhyun blurts 

Chanyeol turns his head,looking at the onesies that Baekhyun is talking about.

“That animal pyjamas?” 

“Eung” Baekhyun nods cutely.

Chanyeol then smiles and drags Baekhyun inside the shop.

“Go choose which you want” 

“Ehee” Baekhyun giggles,before following the shop assistant that is showing him many kinds of onesies.

Chanyeol takes out his phone and goes to play some games,sometimes looking at Baekhyun if the small one needs his help.He then sees Baekhyun calling for him.

“Yes,darl.What do you need?”

“Try this one !” 

Chanyeol bulges his eyes when he see the white tiger onesie that Baekhyun get for him

“You want me to try this?Here?”

“Yeah,I want to see if you fit or not?”

“Darl,just buy it for you and baby peach.I don’t need this” Chanyeol says 

“Why?Why do you reject me?” 

“Darl,I'm not rejecting you.I just…..” 

“You...hate it right?...You hate ….me...right?....I..’m childish….” Baekhyun says in slow voice.His eyes starts become teary 

Chanyeol and the shop assistant panic with Baekhyun suddenly change.

“Darl...No...I just…..”

“Fine… let’s go home then” Baekhyun says,tears falling from his eyes 

“Darl, wait..wait.. Let’s buy it okay? You say you want one right.You can pair with baby peach?” Chanyeol try to persuade Baekhyun

“She said that there’s no size available for a preggy one..*sniffles* even unborn baby peach got size for her *sniffles* now..even you rejected me when I ask you to try..at least they got your size” Baekhyun continue crying 

Chanyeol closed his eyes;Oh my god this emotional pregnant hormone

The shop assistant then pulled a Chanyeol shirt,calling for Chanyeol.

“Pspppspps sir” 

“What?” 

“Why don't you just go try this one and I will try to find the family set one for you guys.I think it will help your partner to stop crying I think ?” the girl in ponytail suggests

“Good! Go go now” Chanyeol says.The girl nods and Chanyeol quickly wear the white tiger onesie 

“Oh my god for your sake Baekhyun!” Chanyeol screaming inside 

The customers inside the shop are just looking at him.Well,who doesn't want to see a tall white tiger in the shop right?

“Darl,darling,Baekhyun darling! Park Baekhyun!” Chanyeol called for Baekhyun.

Baekhyun then wipes his tears with his sleeve looking at Chanyeol.Baekhyun blinks his eyes as he looking at Chanyeol that wearing the onesies

“Look, I'm a white tiger,rawr!” Chanyeol says;Please work please.Where is that girl?Come back faster please.

“I told you it looks good on you,” Baekhyun says, slowly loose down.

“Mr Tiger,you look good” the boy from the back says 

“And handsome too!” Another kid adds 

Chanyeol that awkwardly laugh ;OH MY GOD,Girl where are you.I’m gonna die with embarrassment here

“But, they got no size for us…” 

“MR!! Here! I got you one “ The shop assistant running towards you.

‘Thank God,girl.You come at the right time’

The girl then stop a while,taking her breath

“Here, we got one family set onesies.For babies and parents too.But we only have panda one only” 

“Are you running just to look for this one for me?” Baekhyun asks,his eyes become teary back 

Chanyeol and the girl lost their words.The girl looked at the Chanyeol with a panicked look.

“Is it a special one ?” Baekhyun asks again 

“Yes sir.It’s only available for 12 only.This is our last one” The girl adds.Hoping that she not messed up her words

“Yeahhhhh~ We’re special,Yeollie!!” Baekhyun screams and hugs Chanyeol.

Chanyeol then hug Baekhyun back.Even the customers inside clapping for him,congratulates for having the last one set.Chanyeol then show a thumbs up to the shop assistant

“Good job.Thank for backing me up!”

“Welcome,sir.Customer happiness is my happiness too” 

With such dramatic moments, they finally went home to get some rest.

********

“Darl, I think we should do your last cooking video as soon as possible,” Chanyeol says to Baekhyun, who is busy playing games.

“What do you mean my last video?Do you want me to stop doing that ?” Baekhyun’s voice starts to shaken 

“No...no I mean ..you said before you want to do a cooking video with me right? Why not do it today as your due is coming next week?” Chanyeol quickly explains

“Ohhh..Yeahhh.I forgot about that! Let’s do it now then! “ Baekhyun says, put his game console down.

“AAAAA okay then” 

***********

“Hi guys,Welcome to KyoongCook! So today, I got a special guest…..Chef Park Chanyeol!!!!” 

“Oh hi guys,I’m Chef Park Chanyeol from Heaven Restaurant.Nice to meet you guys.”

“So Chef-nim,what should we cook today?” 

“Aaaa I also don't have any idea because someone suddenly say that he want to do this video at this hour” 

“Yaaaa” Baekhyun whines 

“Hahaha.Why not we see what we have in our fridge.Looks like more challenging right?” Chanyeol adds 

He then go open the fridge meanwhile Baekhyun is recording him

“Okay...we got a sea bass here...lemon...some prawns,tofu,and honey dew” 

“Okay,Chef-nim.What you can make with these limited ingredients?You have one minute from now!” Baekhyun tease Chanyeol

“Ehh? Wait let me think..”

“60,59,58,57…”

“Waitt” Chanyol closed his eyes,brainstorming all the recipes he ever learned through his life. 

“40,45”

“Darl,don’t do this to me” Chanyeol begs 

Baekhyun laughs,

“I help you for the honeydew one.Let do honeydew bingsu..okay 30 seconds left “ Baekhyun says 

“WAIT,I also thought about bingsoo too.Aaaa come on Park Chanyeol” 

Baekhyun keeps laughing,looking at his husband trying hard to make the recipes.

“Okay times up! So Chef Park Chanyeol, what do you want to cook today?” 

“ Okay!” Chanyeol claps his palms together.

“So ladies and gentlemen,today I will cook for you Steamed Sea Bass with Ginger Lemon Sauce on top,Sweet Spicy Fried Tofu.For the appetizer, I will cook Menbosha and for dessert we gotta do honeydew bingsu as Baekhyun requested” 

“Wahhh, that sounds delicious and tiring.” Baekhyun laughs 

“It’s okay.It not took a long time.” Chanyeol laughs.

“Do you need my help? I will help you.Im your sous chef today” Baekhyun says

“Okay then. Can you wash all the ingredients,Chef Baekhyun?” 

“Yes,Chef!” 

After all the ingredients are ready,Chanyeol starts to cook.He then asks Baekhyun to sit down,afraid the small one will get tired.Baekhyun then sits down,looking at his husband cooking.

“Looking at you like this,it reminds me our first meeting” Baekhyun says 

“Hmmm you the one that approaching me” Chanyeol says,eyes on the cutting board 

“HEHEHE, I'm a very straightforward person, guys~” Baekhyun says to the camera. 

“Darl,can you help me wipe my forehead?’ Chanyeol asks Baekhyun.

“Mmm I’m Chef Baekhyun now,but okay I will wipe it for you” Baekhyun says 

Chanyeol then replies back with a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek.

“B-baby!” 

“Hmmm who is your baby?I’m Chef Park but it’s okay you can call me your baby anytime” Chanyeol winks at Baekhyun.

“Yaaaaaa~” Baekhyun whines

Chanyeol laughs hard,continues to cook.

After one hour and half,Chanyeol finished cooking all the food.

“Wahhh, look guys.It totally different with my style.Indeed, our famous top Chef Park Chanyeol.”Baekhyun says 

Chanyeol shakes his head

“Nahh, I just ordinary man “

“No, you are not ordinary!You are so amazing,extraordinary and special!” Baekhyun adds 

“Okay Baekhyun,let’s eat now.I’m pretty sure everyone is waiting for you to taste my food.”

“Oh yeah! I'm sorry for that.Let taste our appetizer! Wahhh the menbosha is so good.The sauce completes its taste.I love yours more than Kyungsoo.Opps! Sorry Soo~.Ok next, let’s try the sea bass. Hmmm it's really good! I thought it would taste weird because of the ginger,but ginger and lemon is a good combination waaaaaa.I love how it feels so refreshing.I think it quite suit to have this when you wake up from hangover.Here,let’s move on to Sweet and Spicy Fried Tofu.How spicy is it? Btw,Chef Park here,he cannot eat spicy food so I think it tastes mild.

Baekhyun tried it with a spoonful of white rice.

“Oh my god.This is legend,guys.It’s so tasty.The spicy hit you first then slowly the sweetness covers you up.Wahhh and it's so easy to do! 

“Seems like you are really enjoying my food?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun.

“YES!! You’re the best” Baekhyun shows thumbs up to Chanyeol.Baekhyun then looks at the clock.

“Oh no! It’s already late.We gonna enjoy our honeydew bingsu together then after we finish our food together.I hope you guys enjoy today’s video as I will on hiatus for awhile.As you guys know,I will become a dad,so I need to focus taking care my little one! Hope you guys try this recipe too! Don't forget to give this video thumbs up and share with your friends~ See you next time!!

Baekhyun then pressed the button to stop and place his camera down.

“Ahhh, I want to eat this” Baekhyun starts to diggin up over the tofu.

“Darl,eat slowly” 

After finishing their dinner together, they are ready to go to sleep as Baekhyun totally can't open his eyes anymore.

“Darl,go change your clothes first” Chanyeol nudges Baekhyun that already lying down on bed

Baekhyun, ignoring him,curls himself up.

Chanyeol then shakes his head,walking to their closet and grab his t-shirt 

“Baekhyun,get up for awhile” 

Baekhyun,with his eyes closed, gets up and raises his arms up.

Chanyeol laughs,taking off Baekhyun’s dirty shirt and changing it with the new one.

“Go brush your teeth first,Park Baekhyun” 

“DoNT WaNt.I want sleep” Baekhyun whines 

Chanyeol then carries Baekhyun to the bathroom.

“Open your mouth” 

Baekhyun opens his mouth.Carefully,Chanyeol slowly brushes Baekhyun’s teeth.

After finishing cleaning Baekhyun up,Chanyeol carried Baekhyun back to the bed.He then placed a soft peck on Baekhyun’s lip.

“Good night love” 

************

“C-Chanyeol...Chanyeol..”

Chanyeol is still not moving.

“Park Chanyeol!! WAKE UP!” Baekhyun shouts 

“What?Are you okay?” Chanyeol wake up abruptly

“I think,Baby Peach is coming out” Baekhyun looking at him with nervous look 

Chanyeol then looked at the bed sheet that completely soaked already.

“Your water broke already?” Chanyeol widen his eyes 

Baekhyun that hold his stomach 

“Y-yeollie..It’s hurts “ Baekhyun cried 

“Oh My God!...Wait.. let us go to hospital...Aaaaa what should I bring?” Chanyeol completely panicked.

“Baby!” Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol’s face closer to him.

“We need to go hospital now.Go call Junmyeon right now.Then go to our closet and take a red bag that I already prepared inside.After that,you gonna carry me to the car and start driving as fast as you can” 

“Ohh okay darl!”

*************

“Huwaaa~ I never let you eat ice cream anymore!!! I will never drink soju anymore” Baekhyun cried,pushing as hard as he can.He held the bed sheet tightly.

“Just a little bit more,Baekhyun.Push another one okay” 

“Hey,Park Chanyeol.Do you listen to me? Never ask me for ice cream after this.”

“But darl, we don't know what is the cause.Is it the ice cream or the soju?” Chanyeol adds 

“I don't care, idiot!!” Baekhyun screams in pain 

“Darl, you can do this.You need to do this again 2 times more” Chanyeol says 

“What do you mean ?” 

“ I want more baby with you” 

“YAAAAAAA, IT HURTS LIKE HELL, YOU GONNA MAKE ME OVER THIS AGAIN??!” Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s hair.

“Baekhyun,Push now!!” 

Baekhyun pulls Chanyeol’s hair while pushing hard, making both of them scream.

*baby crying sound*

“Is it done?” Baekhyun asks,catching his breath 

“Yeah, it’s done.Chanyeol, come here” Junmyeon says.Junmyeon then shows Chanyeol where he should cut the cord.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s face full with happiness.Baekhyun still remembered that face.He saw that face when Chanyeol put a ring on his finger during their wedding.Baekhyun never expected that he would see that face again.

“Baekhyun-ah,Look at this.Our little princess” Chanyeol brings their baby closer to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol then slowly passed the baby to Baekhyun.

Suddenly Baekhyun feels overwhelmed looking at the beautiful baby girl.His baby girl.A gift for him and Chanyeol.

“W-what should we call her?” Baekhyun looking up at Chanyeol 

Chanyeol placed a soft peck on Baekhyun’s head.

“Park Aera” 

Baekhyun smiles and pokes the little one’s cheek.

“Annyeong,Park Aera” 

The little one showed a response,showing her first smile to her parents.

****************

“No...I’m not gonna go out” Chanyeol shouts.

“Yaaaa, Park Chanyeol.Go out now.Your fans asking for you!” Baekhyun replies,having his laugh moments 

Today is Baekhyun’s birthday and he decided to celebrate it with his subscribers waiting for his comeback.Today, also Baekhyun will reveal his daughter to the public.

Aera is a miracle in Baekhyun’s life.After having Aera,Chanyeol gets a lot of offers TV station as judge boards in cooking show,makes him more busier than before.For Heaven restaurant,their restaurant become more successful.They will open their third franchise in Jeju next month whereby Kyungsoo will be the one that take care of it with Jongin.While their restaurant in Seoul,fully on Chanyeol’s responsibility. 

Baekhyun also became more famous.He now has his own cooking show at a TV station with the theme “What’s On Trend?”.For the next project,they are being offered to join The return of Superman,whereby they are still considering it.

“Chanyeol~” Baekhyun yelled Chanyeol’s name.

Chanyeol sighsHe then slowly walked out from the room and staring at Baekhyun 

“Did I really need to do this?” Chanyeol ask 

Baekhyun then laughs hard.Aera on the side keep pointing at Chanyeol 

“Da-da!Pa-da” 

Baekhyun asks Chanyeol to wear the family onesies set that they bought before as Baekhyun thinks it will be the right time to wear it together. 

“Baekhyun-ah, please.Can i just wear my hoodie?” 

“Is...it so hard for you…..Today is my special day…..*sniffles*” Baekhyun crying

‘Ohh shit’ Chanyeol realized that he messed up 

“ No...no I'm just asking… I love it.See?” Chanyeol runs towards Baekhyun, pulling up the hoodie.

“See?i got two ears! Aera also got two ears~” Chanyeol pick up Aera into his arms

“Pa-pa!” Aera shouts 

“HEHEHE you look cute btw” Baekhyun says,wiping his fake tears 

“Yaa you Park Baekhyun.maybe you should try to become an actor.You trick me!!” Chanyeol throw a pillow to Baekhyun 

“Hahaha it’s so funny.See, the fans love it.Say hi to them” 

Chanyeol take his breath and show his bittersweet smile 

“Hi everyone,I’m PandaYeol” 

*chupp*

Baekhyun kissed him on the lips.Chanyeol feel so surprised he then hiding his face with Aera

“Da-da?” Aera pokes Chanyeol’s reddened cheeks 

“Damn,Baekhyun.Don’t attack me like that “ 

“Ahahah.Today is my birthday.So I can do anything” Baekhyun says,sticking out his tounge out 

“Fine you win” Chanyeol says, gets up after he relaxes himself.

“Ok lets play some games!” Baekhyun says

They play bunch of games such as Uno,.... and truth or dare 

“Ok,Truth or Dare?” Baekhyun asks,

Chanyeol that having Aera in his arms,tilts his head 

“Dare” 

“Oho!!!Ok, I dare you to finish this drink for 5 seconds,” Baekhyun says,gives Chanyeol a bottle of mineral water.

“Aha, this is so easy.” Chanyeol smirks, 

Chanyeol then finishes the drink in a blink.

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun cursed 

“Ya Park Baekhyun!Don’t curse in front of our kid” Chanyeol scolds 

“-uck” Aera says slowly 

“See?!! Look what you do.No,baby.It’s not good word”Chanyeol adds

“Little princess,sorry” Baekhyun says,taking her from Chanyeol’s arm

“Ok my turn.I choose truth”

“Do you still remember the day you fainted?What thing troubled your mind that time?” Chanyeol asks 

“Y-you remember that?”

“I never forget anything about you darl” 

“I...I think to get us a surrogate...to get you a baby.But I know you will get mad with it.Back then,I'm quite feeling down as I can’t give you a baby and I know you love kids.” Baekhyun looking down.

“Oh my love,Baekhyun” Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun.

“I’m sorry.It must be hard for you.It’s true that I want my own child but it's fine even if it takes much time.”

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun cries.Baekhyun then feels a soft peck on his corner of eyes 

“But now we have Aera right? You already fulfill my wish.Aera,hug Papa and tell him don't cry.” Chanyeol says 

“Pa-pa, cry..no-no”

Baekhyun giggles.Aera’s word shoves his sadness away.

“Papa not crying anymore?Thank you my little princess.You too” Baekhyun place his hand over Chanyeol’s face

Chanyeol leaned on Baekhyun’s touch.

“Everything for you,darl” 

“Okay,Papa Baekhyun.What do you want for your birthday gift?” Chanyeol ask 

“Hmmm,I don't want anything cause I already have Aera as my gift.Aera-ya,do you have anything you want?Papa will take it as my birthday gift” Baekhyun ask the small girl that busy playing with her toys 

“Ice Cweam” 

“What?” 

“Icecweam,yum yum” Aera adds .

Chanyeol hold his laughs as he sees Baekhyun’s shocked face

“Baby,why not we eat jelly?or mochi?” Baekhyun says to Aera.Aera then glares at him and shakes her head.

“Ice Cweam!IceCweam” Aera starts to chanting ice cream 

“Okay, okay.Papa will get you some ice cream” Baekhyun sighs,walking towards the kitchen 

“Papa,can Daddy have some ice cream too?” Chanyeol tease Baekhyun 

“Don’t you dare!” Baekhyun gives his deadly glare to Chanyeol,making the taller laughs hard

That’s how Chanyeol and Baekhyun going through their marriage life.  Sometimes,they will get into fights but they will work it together find to the solution. With presence of Aera in their life,it makes them completed. Baekhyun felt grateful with what he had now. A comfortable house,a loving husband,a beautiful daughter,a stable job and a happy life. Meanwhile Chanyeol felt grateful that Baekhyun approach him first and promised to be his longlife partner. Baekhyun makes him feels like in heaven and he also lovely gift made from heaven,Aera. There’s nothing more he wants to ask for. At the end,Chanyeol got his ice cream from Baekhyun too :) 


End file.
